Known packaging systems which are currently available in the marketplace use materials such as cardboard, paper, corrugated cardboard and plastic materials. It is additional known to fill up boxes and containers in which fragile and delicate goods and products are to be transported with chips made out of plastic materials, cardboard, paper or natural products such as starch.
The known packaging systems are not optimal for the complicated transport of highly delicate plants and breakable plant containers. For example, if plants are packaged using chips and corresponding packaging shrouds, such packaging is likely to cause mechanical and physiological damage to the plant. Adding to this problem is that there are no standard packaging systems for plants which make it possible to protect the delicate plant parts above ground and simultaneously prevent breakage of the container in which the plant is potted.
It is one aim of the invention to provide a packaging system which enables a safe transport of plant or plant containers.